the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Moon over Solekia
This story takes place in the G1 Multiverse and before the unification of the Av-Matoran Axis powers. All events were made up by Goombalpha, and some characters were made up to alienate no-one, yet based off things in the Solekian community. So trust Goomba to put himself in the spotlight, the (attention-)whore. Cheeapter 1 – Built out of White and Grey The sun stood high above the steppe of the Southern continent in the central part of the multiverse. A figure scurried across the broken remains of what once was a beautiful large city. It stood at medium height for creatures of this universe. The figure, not the city. His green armor shone in the stinging sun as coolant ran down his noble Kanohi Shelek like sweat. He was a scavenger, looking for precious materials and perchance rare Kanohi. If he was lucky, he could just find a piece of equipment the Photokian army used when they invaded the city in a battle during the old war. These could pack quite the punch. Once he was done walking along the second largest tower that had collapsed and lay scattered and stretched on the dry soil for Kios and Kios, he spotted a track. Definitely made by treads, but the soil was too dry to determine whether those tracks had been there for a milennium or just a couple of minutes. Following them in hope of either finding old Photokian tanks or just to capture some Solekians to extract info, he walked into a cold, dark, wet cave, which contrasted highly with the stinging, dry heat he had been walking through for hours. The wet, washed and smooth stone floor made it impossible for him to trace the tracks any further, but just as he stopped to turn around and leave, he felt cold metal impact the back of his head. He lost consciousness, falling onto the cold floor, his last sight being two white webbed feet. A glowing smile and even Brighter glowing eyes lit up the cave's darkness as a second being, this one on treads, wearing a noble Komau, approached. „Good Job, Thok. Let's get him to base“ On a small southern Island, Michael Bonkle entered the hideout base where Mutran was tinkering on a gun. „Good“, he said „I got security up. Now even if they find us again, the Solekians won't be able to simply invade us.“ Wiping sweat off his forehead, he asked „Where's the rest?“ „Milner is in his bunk, Vican out to talk to the high Lord Tanma in Tanmarzahni. And I don't really care where Wenitos went, let's just hope he won't open his mouth to anyone.“, Mutran replied. „What about our new guy?“ -“Well he isn't as new as you are. He might have only recently enlisted but you defected to us a good week ago, give or take, in which, I'd rather take.“ „But you know I am important. Without me, you'd know nothing about Solek's plans or his new affiliate.“ Joe exited the barely-functioning elevator connecting to the dorms. „What new affiliate? Care to fill me in, Bonkle?“ „Well, as it had occurred, apparently Solek got himself a well-renowned Jallerian scientist for a worker. I don't know why or how, but he seems to be important enough for Solek to keep him by his side. He kept babbling about the elemental power of Life when he was in the lab, so one can only assume what Solek could be planning...“ Silence hung in the air like the moldy aroma of the swamp and the rusting, molding compartments of the previously-abandoned and recently re-inhabited Tanmanian Base, when suddenly, a battered being tumbled in through the door which let out a friendly „Beep“ of admittance for him to enter. Gold Good Guy stood there, yet he was green, rather than red. In a high, screeching voice he pleaded to Mutran to fix him. It seemed that Wenitos had run into the batallion led by the original Gold Good Guy, who did not approve of having an evil Tanmanian twin from another Universe of this Multiverse. Mutran picked up the small, whining being, just to make sure he wouldn't explode on his next step. After a good hour of occasional painful whimpers and screams, all gathered around the surgery table, which resembled a large anvil more than a surgery table. On it lay, presumably, Wenitos. His entire body was changed, to make him stronger and differenciate him from his alternate self. There indeed were quite some differences, like long, spindly limbs, six by the number, Four arms, two legs. One long neck, an Av-matoran torso and a lot of lime green. Mutran wasn't a master at rebuilding, but mutating apparently was what he could best, even if not intentionally. The finishing touch was the adding of the golden Hau of Lhikan, which, as soon as it touched Wenitos' face, deteriorated to a normal, Green Hau. Powerless. At the same time, in Metru Nui's Coliseum, the center of the Solekian government, the Professor, a Vahki-headed being with a hook for a hand, white, grey and silver of color examined an unconscious Tanmanian who lay on a clean and shiny surgery table, not that there wasn't anything that wasn't shiny in the building. „Wot eez ze plan for ze Tanmanian, Master?“ Solek, who stood to his left, responded after a long pause „Simple. We use our new device to weaken him. Then, when he cannot resist even our weakest soldiers, we can question him, or...“ Solek created a small spark of energy in his hand. „Now get to doing what I told you, Prof.“ With those words, Solek left. The Professor had his assistants roll in a sphere. One of the people who spent time in the medical bay, Mediscout, who was a medical scout with expertise on the field of medicine, asked: „What'll that do to him that is ever so crucial?“ „Zimple. Eet vill decreeze his body size and strength. I am vorking on a version zat also extracts all ze lime, but zis vill do. He barely has lime anyvays“. With those words, the professor stuffed the Tanmanian into the sphere. In the same building, a group of beings walked along the halls. Mediscout joined them from the Medical bay, and got right into the usual discussion started by the Warrior with the golden Akaku, Kingy, who was entranced in his speech about why Iced Tea is a sin, with Medic Mark, a short guy wearing a Tryna, Decker, the Lord of the Dark Hunter organization, Deivyt, a Toa wielding the power of Corndogs and Alteron, a Toa with a long history of assaults on Solekian enemies. None of them paid any attention to Kingy's speech anymore, but kept with him so he was not to accidentally walk into any danger. „Yo scrubs“ hollered the medical scout of medicine, „where are you heading?“ „You said it,“ came the reply from Alteron. „Scrub called us to gather in the chamber of GGG. He said there is news...“ „If there was something happening, I would have had a vision of it!“ Mediscout stopped and yelled. As the group continued he followed after short hesitation. Walking past them was a Jallerian Toa Knight. The same one that had been sighted in the building many times, yet it was assumed he was jus ta patrol set up since the Jallerian-Solekian alliance was established, around the same time the Professor had joined Solek's side. Passing him, the Team entered the Chamber of the wisest guy in existance, Gold God Guy. He sat in the center of the Chapel-shaped room made of white and grey bricks, which seemed to seperate it from the entire Coliseum which was made of clean white and grey metal and Marble, making it seem like a completely different building within the structure. By his side were other Solekians like Corgi Porgi, Memeteam Ryan, Dr. Evo Maxilos, RED soldier, Lego Lazymotion and more, sitting in a circle around a ball of grey and white fire which levitated over a small fireplace. The newly arrived Solekians sat down and Gold Good Guy spoke up. “A vision had some to me in the fire. It showed a large wave of silver wash over the multiverse, not showing mercy to Solekians, Photokians or even Tanmanians. It was just silver that laid itself onto the multiverse and covered it. The only thing shining through was a bright gold... I do not know what it means, but we should be prepared...” “Do you believe it could be a plot of the Mesonakians?”, Alteron asked in a panic. “I doubt it. As I said, the Silver spared nothing whether it be White or Lime. I fear it is a whole new unknown threat.” As GGG finished, Kingy fell into the conversation, asking “And what did the gold mean?”, proudly staring at his golden armor. “I assume it has to do with the Golden color being the only thing to overcome this threat. Something tha thas control over gold could probably be a key, but our Gold alone, Kingy, has little power over what might come... I do not know what to do, but I pray to Solek we can survive what is to come...” Cheeapter 2 – The big breakout and the Plot for Power He awoke as his Shelek was reattached to his face. Taking a deep breath, he looked around. He was in a sleek, bright, white and grey room with surgery tables. Next to him were two hemispheres, one to each side as if they opened to reveal him. At the end of the table stood a Vahki-Headed white, silver and grey being with the bodily structure of a bland Inika-Build, though he looked huge compared to himself. “Gud Morning”, spoke the creature. “I zee ve are avake. Very gut. How have ve slept?” “Like I was stuck in something uncomfortable and cold, like your rear end.” He got slapped. With a hook. “I em hier to ekztract information from yoo, und yoo vill answer all zat I ask you truthfully, ozzervise” He stopped, summoning a flame in the Magma Sword he clutched in his left and only hand. “Very vell, tell me, zen... Vere is ze rest of yoo Tanmanians hiding?” As the red hot blade neared the Tanmanian's throat, a loud explosion shook the building. The professor looked up, horrified, and the Tanmanian followed his gaze to the wall of the Medical bay, well, much rather where there used to be a wall. In stepped, through the hole, a Glatorian, yet built like an Av-Matoran. It was Gresh. “Let him go” shouted Gresh, pulling out his blades and charging them with Energy. The Professor trembled, and Gresh pulled up the weakened Tanmanian, who did not feel at his best, but was motivated enough to leap from the tall Coliseum and run until they arrived in the deserted and condemned Le-Metru. Looking down at himself, the Tanmanian realized he was smaller. Much smaller. Built more like a Voya-Nui Matoran than how he used to look, but he had no time to worry about that as Gresh charged at him with two golden Buzzsaws into which his blades had seemingly transformed. He was pinned down as Gresh growled at him: “If I kill you now, no-one will notice. The Solekians will blame you scum for attacking the Coliseum and the Tanmanians will believe the Solekians killed you. And believe me, with your diminished numbers you cannot stand up to us... And here it is when you die!” Gresh took a huge swing with one buzzsaw, during which the Tanmanian swiftly dodge-rolled out of Gresh's hold and kicked him between the legs. Being a Glatorian, he squealed in pain and doubled over, leaving the Tanmanian to escape to the sea, into which he leapt, hoping for his gills to still work and just heading southwards for the northern continent. Returning from the Chamber of Gold Good Guy, Mark, Kingy, Alteron, Mediscout, RED, Scrub and Corgi walked along the corridors, passing once again the same Jallerian Toa Knight, this time heading for the Professor's Laboratory, yet quite visible waiting for something or someone at the same time. They wondered about his reason to go there, as the Professor was in the Medical bay. They did not feel the shake of the large building as they entered the catacombs of the structure and entered the Archives from there to look for any records on a silver threat. They found records that all of the nations are being supplied silver-colored weapons and armor, yet the source was not given, so they believed it to be unnecessary and rather useless data as Silver was a common color for weapons and Armor. Even Scrub's Kanohi was silver in color. Even Solek wore silver. His Jetpack, his shoulder pads, and his weapons. They were not any wiser than they were before, but felt an eerie presence in this part of these large catacombs which was right below the Coliseum, and thus they left to have tea on Kingy's expense. The Professor rushed up the stairs to the Balcony on which Solek resided. Being almost at the last set of steps, he heard a familiar voice that still rang in his memory from about half an hour ago. The voice of Gresh. “I did my Job. Blew up the place, took away the guy, caused mayhem and confusion, left him out to die.” “Does that mean you have not made sure he was going to cease, or manually killed him as you were tasked to?!”, interrupted the furious Solek. “I did all I could, but he tricked me. But hey, no-one'll know it's him anyways, so heck. And now pay, please!” Solek walked up to a chest he had kept on the table and opened it. Reaching inside, he pulled out a golden Av-Matoran power sword, handed it angrily to Gresh and sent him away. “...before I execute you.” Gresh ogled his new tool as he entered the Elevator behind which shaft the Professor was hiding. He hesitated a few moments before hopping up the last few steps and then started to stutter what he previously had to say, yet in a more dishonest and worried for his life tone. “Do not worry, Professor. I know you have heard my conversation. Let us not worry about that, all is under control. But how are your efforts on creating the mask proceeding?” “I haf gut news for yoo, great Solek. Ve, I mean I have managed to create ze mask you vonted and it seems to contain ze powers it is supposed to, but...” “But what?”, Inquired Solek, praparing for a report of the mask crumbling to dust or frying all of his soldiers. “But... Eet's only... zilver. Ve cannot make it gold. It refuses to. Ve add color, it absorbs it and stays Zilver. Ve add actual gold and it disintegrates.” “That is not a problem, dear Professor. It is still functional, and it still will help me greatly in my plans. And it will not break my color scheme, so my power will not dwindle, will not fade or change. You are dismissed. Return to work.” Somewhere in a dark, ornate Hall, seemingly closed off from all else in the Multiverse, a Towering being sits. Clutching the chains that bind his limbs to a throne. He nods understandingly. “Yes”, his deep voice drones. “Silver. Just perfect to suit my needs. And I am certain, Solek... It will be a great help... in'' my plan! Hua ha ha haa... Hu hu hu ha ha ha haaa...” His laughter filled dead-empty hall as his chains rattled. Cheeapter 3 – New Faces, New Kanohi. At the shores of the north-eastern Northern continent, the transformed Tanmanian lay in the sand, catching his breath. His gills, though invisible, still worked. He checked himself more thoroughly. His weak spot was now hidden and replaced with himself being a walking weak spot. Then he noticed. His view. He could only see forward. He felt his behind. No mask attachment port. And worse. No Krana on it. The Krana Ca that had been with him since his creation, his brother, of sorts... was gone. Just as he was about to cry, he heard a voice in his mind. A familiar one, speaking softly and sternly. “I'm still here you nitwit, I just fused to your new body. Don't cry over spilt milk.” Relieved, the Tanmanian sighed, and scouted the area. Not far off he spotted a Ga-matoran village. Simple construction, seaweed huts on Lilypads. But it was civilization, so maybe there was food or weaponry. But as he approached, he realized how damaged and desolate the village was. He hoped there to at least be some scavenging to do. Passing through the gate, he walked across the causeway that connected the village to the Main Land. He felt a presence linger above the village, but saw not a single soul as he retreated pickled vegetables of different kinds for later consumption, for which he chose a hut far off from the rest of the village. It seemed as empty as the others, but stepping on one of the strips of Seaweed covering the floor, he noticed a different feel to that of the Lilypads he had under his feet the entire time. Removing the strip of Seaweed revealed a trap door under which he assumed a safe place to eat and regenreate, since the open, empty village left him paranoid. Climbing down into the small room, he turned around and found himself with a spear to his throat. “Ge' ou' before oi make you moi next lunch, you Pebble-for-brayn-” She stopped. “Oi, pardon me, ma'e, thought you were on of 'em Hewkiians- wai'a... Who are you then?! Tanmanian? Solekian? Anotha invaysion?” In front of him stood a small Tohunga with a sand body and Mata-blue feet wearing a Mata-blue Hau. “What're you on about? I just arrived here! And whaddya mean by Hewkiians? Those are long gone! We beat 'em, and beat 'em good. It's safe out there”, the Tanmanian replied, taking a bite of an unidentifyable vegetable. “If you want, I can escort you out of here.” The small Tohunga hesitated, then answered “Well, oi guess tha' moight work. Bu' you be'er do wo' oi did and arm yourself.” She stepped aside, revealing a large collection of Melee-arms. He chose the next-best scythe with one blunt side, which would come close to hitting people with his claw-staff. “Boi the way, oi'm Taha'ai”, she introduced herself. Heading out of the town, they stopped by the suva, in which a dirty, metal-colored Kakama rested and rusted. “Our holies' Kanohi used t'rest in there. They replaced i' with tha'... thing t'honor their stupid'ewkii. I'unno where the old one is, either. Nobody did.” “Lessee to just get rid o' this rusty ol' Kakama.” The Tanmanian laid his hands onto the Mask and started to pull, as suddenly a foot stepped onto his Hand. Above him, one foot on the Suva, stood a Hewkiian Toa. “What have we here... Someone trying to deface Hewkii's shrine.” “Yer beatin' a dead horse, pally-o. Yer Hewkii's gone and so is his Army. 'n so should you.” “I have made it my mission to keep this Village under our control, and be it the last thing I do.” “Tha' can be arranged.” As the yellow-black Metru-Build glared down at the duo through his yellow Kaukau's visor, the two got ready for battle, though it was already clear who had the upper hand. The Toa swung at the Matoran, who quickly dodged to let the Tanmanian leap out from behind her and hit his chest-plate with the dull side of the scythe. The Hewkiian Toa grabbed him by the hand and shook him so that he was to drop his scythe, which fell to the ground with a loud crunch as the blade dug into the thick lilypad platform. Then, the Toa kicked Tahatai, denting her mask and tossing her almost off the platform, had she not regained traction before. In a back-bending move, the Voyatoran-looking Tanmanian kicked the Toa's back, making him stumble forward. Attempting to once again kick Tahatai with his focused strength and elemental power, the Tanmanian's frustration over the recent events broke free as the one person willing to help him over that course of time was in danger of being crushed by the foot of a delusional Toa. He directed his weight to his feet, slowly pulling down the yellow-black warrior who had to drop him and tumble backwards to rget back into stance. Charging his spear of Hewkii, a blade on a stick, with close to Nova-Blast-level energy, he swung at the duo, who had met up again and dusted of each other. In deep shock, the Tanmanian only thought about defending himself and his new ally, as suddenly, the Toa's attack stopped mid-swing as if stopped by a shield. A voice in his mind echoed “It was'' a shield, you nut!”, as he had unknowingly activated the Krana Ca that now was part of his body. Focusing even stronger, he expanded the shield to give off a sort of pulse, which catapulted the Hewkiian through off the platform and high into the air, towards the north-west, until he was too far to be seen. Tahatai waddled towards the Suva to finally pry off the dirty mask. It came off after one hearty tug, which caused Tahatai to fall over, holding the Kakama in her hands. Ste stood up, gave the mask a look of disgust and tossed it off the lilypad platform. As the ripples faded from the water, the Suva began to glow in a soft, warm light. From the center, where the Kakama had lain before, ascended a Golden Kanohi Hau, which hovered above the Suva as the two watched in awe. “So this is your Holy Mask?”, asked the Tanmanian. “I' shure is. We call i' the Amazing Magical Golden Kanohi Hau. An' we made i' our Du'y to keep i' sayfe” The mask floated over to Tahatai, who instinctively reached out for is and put it away into her Bag. “We'll be leaving, an' oi'm the las' villager, so I be'er take i' with me to protect it. Where're we going, boi the way?” “We are heading back to the Tanmanian Hideout. I hope they won't miss me too much” “Hm, so you are one of those guys. I forgot to ask, wha's your name?” “Oh, that's simple. I'm Goomba, but you can call me Joshi too,” he said, making his way through the village gates, Tahatai quickly waddling after him. The professor stood proudly before his desk which was cluttered with tubes and apparatuses, rested on a small stand was a silver mask, radiating with seemingly unlimited energy. “Eet is done. Ze mask is created. Und eet is perfect.” He called for a few others in the laboratory to gather around him to bask in the glow of the finalized Ignika. It was a perfect recreation of the artifact long spoken of, except for a silver color. He then, after the ogling was over and most had left again, turned to the now second-highest ranked scientist of the Solekian Empire, a highly-evolved Mishian called Evo Maxilos, Doctor. “I vont yoo to take zis mask to Solek und report zat vee finally did eet.” As The Professor handed him the mask, he started to rush to the elevator. But the mask, having a semi-own mind, in a reflex, cast a bright light which engulfed Evo. He felt his entire body burning and screamed out in intense pain, clutching the mask. Through his tear-filled view he could see Deivyt, Decker and Ryan rush to his aid. Breaking the mask out of his clutch and tending to him, they called for Maxilos to be transported to the medical bay as soon as possible. A heated argument came to be when the medical personnel informed the group about technical difficulties due to a large detonation damaging the wall, which was, as claimed by the panicking friends of Maxilos', no reason to not help him. As the Professor arrived to check, he listened to the arguments, then decided tha the personnel was to do the best possible to get Maxilos back to health, and if they were in the need of anything, they were to consult him and he would organize it. As that argument was settled, all left on their ways, not noticing tha tsomething had gone missing during the squabble: The Ignika. A figure crashed in the outskirts of Po-Metru, Photokian District of Metru Nui. Dusting himself down, the tall creature clad in Black and Yellow looked at the iconic, enormous building to the south, and started to walk towards it. Meanwhile, a Jallerian Toa Knight entered a passage hidden behind a piece of metal plating which was part of a huge building's facade. He went down a corridor until he arrived in a large hall. He kneeled down, and in the reflection of his Great Huna's visor, a tall figure reflected. The figure itself was reflective, having every small source of light in the hall glow on its silver body. “Have you found what I sent you for, Toa Knight?”, the towering titan asked, staring down at the Red Toa Knight. “Y-yes I have, my lord,” he stuttered intimidatedly. “I was lucky to arrive at the right time, none noticed when I took it” Just as the titan was about to speak up again, the plating opened once more and in stumbled a Hewkiian Toa, his Kaukau's visor cracked, his spear bent. “What is your business here?” Roared the large silver titan. “You were supposed to guard the Galian village!” “Well, about that”, mumbled the Hewkiian, “...someone has invaded and somehow, the villager went rioting and fought back.” “Do you not mean 'the villagers' went rioting?” “N-no, sire. The one that was left and the invader.” “You do know what that Village meant to me and my plan?” “Oh, I do, I do, Sire. But see it like this: The Mask is now in the hands of two tiny Matoran. They struggled against me, so what could they possibly do if our whole forces were to target them. I mean, if we, I mean, you, get what you need-” The large Titan interrupted the Hewkiian's ramblings: “Oh yes, I forgot for a second that now, I am in greater power than ever. Hand it over, Toa Knight.” The Jallerian stood himself up and presented the silver Goliath with a Mask. It glowed in a silver light and has an imprint of a standing figure on it. Contained on a floating surface to keep th Toa knight from getting harmed, the large being reached out for it, yet was unable to touch it. “Toa,” he groaned angrily, “I think we need more than just the mask. Get me the man who knows how to control it. Now.” The two Toa saluted the silver giant before hurrying out of the Hall. Cheeapter 4 – Unity + Duty = Faith “Insolence!” Solek's fists slammed onto his large, white marble desk. “How could you 'lose' the Mask?! It was within this very building and has not left it since it has been carried out of the Laboratory, where it was supposed to be brought before me. What happened, Professor?!” “Vell, eet seems ze mask does not like not-destined vearers. So, ven Dr. Maxilos carried eet, eet defended eetself, und ze life of a good Solekian is important, isn't eet?” “I do suppose so. Is he getting better?” “Ve do not know vot ze mask could have done to him, but... ve are doing out best to keep him alive at zis moment” “Well, I suppose it will have to do. Do your best. And get back my Mask, otherwise there will be sanctions.” “I vill, Master Solek, I vill.” With those words, the Professor left. Solek turned towards a communication system, through which he ordered Medic Mark and Kingy into his chamber on the Balcony. Those soon arrived, and Solek greeted them. “Soldiers, you are part of my elite that is taught by the Gold Good Guy. I have a mission for you.” He reached into a Box on the table, which had a label that read “Ta-Metru forge”. Pulling out a color- and powerless Noble Shelek, he turned to the two Solekians. “I need you to deliver this to the southern islands.” “Why that, great Solek?”, was Kingy's first question. “The new Tanmanian base is located there. If you place that Mask there, they will in fact believe that their new friend has passed at our hand. And then, when they attack us, we have twice the reason after the attack on our coliseum by that Glatorian.” “That sounds like a very clever plan, o great Solek. We'll be on our way.” Mark took the Shelek, him and Kingy bowed and they left to the far south. Gold good guy sat in his chamber, surrounded by Decker, Deivyt, and Ryan. “And you think tha the mask had to do with the silver I saw?” “Well, yes. It hurt one of our friends out of nowhere, almost killed him,” said Ryan. “I see. Well, do you remember how the mask looked?” Deivyt began to recount “It was very big, Silver, and, uh... The face looked like a standing person.” “I know of a mask like that, but not in the color of silver... Was it, by chance, the Kanohi Ignika, mask of Life? It is a tool of almost unlimited power... If it fell into the right hands, it could benefit us all. If it fell into the wrong ones... May Solek help us. Where is it now?” “About that...” Initiated Deivyt “...Well...” “It is gone,” answered Decker. “No-one knows where to look, no-one even has a clue. It simply disappeared. Solek is outraged.” “...I see. I hope it will appear again, and hopefully not in the hands or on the face of evil...” They had walked all the way from the Northern Continent to the southern islands. Some friendly fellas let them hitch a short ride and they found ferries to cross the oceans, still, they were exhausted. Nearing the dense jungle of one of the Southern Islands, they spotted two other beings approaching, one clutching a silver Noble Shelek. “Just what're they tryin'a do?” “Was tha' a pun because tha' one bloke is wearing a Tryna?” “This ain't the time for puns. There are Solekians. And they definitely got some kinda plot in mind...” They hid in the shrubs near the base and waited to see if the two were planning to invade the base, and if any more had followed them. The Akaku-wering being was easy to spot, as his golden armor lit up in the sunlight that fell through the holes in the jungle's thick roof of leaves, reflecting like a blinding flash. As the two Solekians arrived at the front door of the rusted, overgrown building that resembled a metallic monument to the Lego 4-stud brick more than a hideout, Joshi told Tahatai to stay hidden in the shrubs as he brushed aside some bush and leapt out at the two, the scythe's blade resting against his back for a swing with the dull side of the weapon, with which he quicky dispatched Kingy, who fell to the groud with a loud 'clank'. Startled, Mark initiated a sprint, which was stopped by him getting his legs caught in a scythe-blade, which, being shaped like a hook, made him fall over as well. Having heard two impacts, Michael and Joe rushed outside. Upon spotting two of his former comrades, Michael dragged the two inside, stripped them of their weapons and tied them up. It was agreed amongst the Tanmanians that an interrogation process would be adequate, while the Solekians tried to raise objections. Although, most focus was on Joshi and his companion rather than the captives. As the others remembered him being taller and much less aggressive, they were confused. As Joshi came to the end of telling his story, he turned towards the Solekians, saying “And then these clowns came here holding what looked like my mask, but... plain. What was it you were tryin'a do, Tryna-dude?” Medic Mark sat silently, then spoke up. “We were ordered to deliver it to the base, nothing more. You know, when someone dies, you send their closest associates an object that belonged to them and identified them, so.. a Shelek” “Well, who died, then? Because I'm pretty alive 'n well.” “Yes, because one of the other Crapmanians freed you”, shouted Kingy. “That stupid Gresh!” “Gresh...?” wondered Mutran, “I know for a fact he works as a bounty hunter. We are not affiliated with him in any way. He hates lime.” “Gresh, Tresh,” said Joshi “What's the grand scheme of things then, if you droning drones even know it.” Mark's head hung low as he spoke. “Solek will tell the Solekian population that you Tanmanians attacked our Coliseum and that we will avenge the attack. And you guys might as well surrender, because we will have the upper hand for sure this time...” “What is that supposed to mean?” Michael Bonkle started to get agitated, staring down at the two capives. “We- we heard Solek has a new weapon. We do not know what it is, but it must be powerful” “Yeah, if he finds it,” Kingy added, but got interrupted as Mark's head collided with his with the intention to shut him up. “It is lost? A powerful weapon? Well, it seems the joke is on little old us,” cackled Mutran. “But just in case, do you know what that weapon was? And if you do, please tell us. Or we will be forced to submit you to horrible torture until you tell us” Kingy quickly shouted “I would rather die than share information with you scum!” “That can be arranged,” giggled Mutran. “Oh Wenitos~” In stepped a lanky, lime, long-limbed, four-armed creature with a Hau. In an odd dialect the being spoke up: “Ouh are yoo Solekiuns? I'm the Wenit-ohs, dest-royer of Solekiuns, brave Tenmaahnian warrior! Baine of oll whait-and grey!” Even these three sentences alone made the tied-ups grind their teeth in pain. Mark's visor cracked at the high-pitched sound of the Lime being's voice, yet he resisted the urge to spill the little knowledge he had of the mask. “I'M TALKING ALRIGHT! JUST MAKE HIM STOP! He made a mask, apparently. The most powerful one next to the mask of evil lime green. That is all we know, but apparently, Solek wants to use it to defeat the Tanmanians! Now take him away!” “KINGY!,” shouted Mark. “I'm sorry, I had no choice, comrade.” Mutran sent Wenitos away, but not before letting him say “Guhdboii”, which made the captives cringe once more. The Tanmanians agreed they had to leave their base and hide in the jungle, but someone was against that idea. “Wo' kind o' wimps are you? You're the people the Solekians feared for years! An' now, jus' because some o' them are threatening you with war, you wanna run loik li'le girls. An' this is coming from someone the size o' your shinbone-pieces” “She is right,” Joe said. “We must do what we can to reclaim our honor.” “Let's head for the coliseum,” added Joshi. “I got my own business to finish there as well. Might as well kill two Kewa with one Stone.” The Tanmanians were ready to leave as the silver Shelek, which rested on a desk, started to move on its own, rising up and floating across the room. Everyone present stared as suddenly, it shot out a bolt of silver lightning, freeing the two Solekians. “That must have been Solek's doing!” shouted Kingy. “I doubt it...” Michael slared at the mask, whichcharged up another lightning, and, one again, fired at the Solekians, who swiftly dodged. The Shelek, then, swooped down at Tahatai, who was hit by surprise, and dropped her Hau. Clinging onto her last power, she reached out for a Hau tha tlay on the ground, assuming it to be hers. Putting it on, a bright golden flash was emitted, and the mask came tumbling to the ground like a dead leaf. Noticing everyone staring at her, Tahatai spoke up. “...Wo'?” Mutran walked up to her, lowered himself, and looked into her eyes. “What you have just done, was something unbelievable. You unleashed the power of the Amazing Magical Golden Kanohi Hau. And it seems to have defeated whatever that was that had taken control of the Mask. We better keep you around, girl.” Kingy and Mark had a quick exchange of looks, then nodded in agreement. “Okay, we might have an idea of what just happened” “Yeah, that mask was silver, and it attacked everyone here. Like what GGG saw” “And then, a Golden flash appeared and made the silver go away in his vision, so... we might just be onto the solution for the problem we have.” “What would that be,” asked Michael. “Simple, we need to take this Ga-Matoran to the Coliseum, maybe Gold Good Guy will know if she can help with her control over that Golden Mask” “Y'all either take all of us there, or you go home empty” Joshi stood before Tahatai, his Scythe drawn and at the ready. Having no other choice, the Solekians agreed to escort the Tanmanians to Solekian Metru Nui. Even Wenitos, even if only as a safety measure. In a wide hall under a giant building, the large Silver-colored being slammed his fist onto his throne in frustration, the chain on his left arm rattling metallically. “Curses. That was a missed chance to exterminate them!” The tubes on his body hissed with steam rapidly rushing through them. “But at least now I know my control over Silver objects is fully recovered. It was about time. And when I turn all things silver, all are under my control, and loyal to me only... Like my newest friend. Right?” A Tall, silver-white figure with a slim head stood off in the distance and replied in, a droning voice: “Yees, my lord, as yoo zay. I vill be loyal to yoo only.” Cheeapter 5 – Lime, Orange and white, for the better, they unite The Airship with the emblem of the Solekian Empire landed on the airstrip of the Coliseum. The door opened, and unceremoniously exited Medic Mark and Kingy, followed by what was left of the Tanmanian resistance. Giving their best to look diplomatic to not get shot at, thhe group entered the Coliseum through the storage area. They entered an old Elevator that went up to one of the higher floors, at which point it breifly stopped, the doors opened and Kingy left to shortly after return with a Red and Gold Turaga in tow, who stood silently until the elevator stopped at the highest floor: Solek's Balcony. Frightened, the group stepped into the large office-like room with the large, oval glass window protecting the balcony itself from outside interference, but giving a perfect look at the west of Metru Nui, especially Ko-Metru. “I have awaited you, Tanmanians. But I hoped you would bring some sort of diplomatic expert, like Vican. A Ragtag group of rebels without a leading character will not fare well in a discussion. Are you here to surrender out of fear I will decimate you? Or to avenge your fallen comrade?” “Yo, Solek, I'm still alive and I can hear you. And you better apologize, before I forget”, Joshi said in a rather intentionally snarky tone. Solek stood still for a moment, his face to the window to hide his surprise. “What is it that has brought you lot before me, then?” Gold Good Guy stepped forwards, and kneeled before Solek. “Great Master Solek. I have had a vision of a horrible fate befalling us. Consuming us. Turning all pure silver...” Solek's eyes lit up in shock. “But I believe we found something that could be considerered our rescue.” “How do you believe your vision is true? It could have been a simple nightmare” “Do you doubt me, Great Master Solek?” Solek sighed, then ordered the rest of his elite to be sent to his balcony. As the troupe of Solekian and Photokian fighters and strategists arrived, one question was asked by Solek first: “I ordered all of my elite. May I know where Doctor Evo Maxilos is? I require his brilliant mind.” Verne Musha and Decker approached Solek, standing close to him and conversing in whispers, then returning into the line “I understand. It is a sad loss. If the medical bay was not in such disrepair, it could have been avoided...” The room went silent. Tanmanians, Solekians and Photokians alike had a moment of silence, which was interrupted by a silver light flashing outside the coliseum. Everyone rushed to the window only to see the sky darkened, a silver Moon hovering above the city. Down below, silver-colored solekian droids and soldiers attacked helpless pedestrians. Having to act quickly, all agreed on piece between the Solekian-Photokians and the Tanmanians for the Situation, and Teams were assigned. Hydromecha, RED, Lego Lazymotion, Toa Scrub and Ryan were assigned to defend the City and dispatch most rogue silver beings. Deivyt, Corgi Porgi, Alteron and Mark were ordered to activate the failsafe for the collective AI of Solekian war machinery, which, in most cases, was also silver, while Thok, Kingy and Decker were sent with Tahatai and Gold Good Guy to find the source of the dilemma. Joe Milner volunteered to join his fellow Skakdi, and Wenitos was also eager to join, and was permitted to go with them, since his voice hurt most of the people in the room. Mediscout refused to take part in any mission, until he was forced onto the unit with GGG. Mutran had to stay on the balcony as highest-ranked Tanmanian of the whole group to partake in negotiations with Solek. Joshi, standing around, purposeless as usual, was taken aside by Mutran. “Listen, my child. You need to do something too. You could test out my new weapon. It's a large gun, so I hope you can hold it.” Out of nowhere, Mutran teleported a huge lime green chaingun from his laboratory. “It can absorb lime energy from the surruoundings and rire it in concentrated blasts or as one big one. Or you can use it to gain that energy. Now see if it doesn't explode in our faces and guard the balcony from the other side of this blast-proof door,” Mutran said as he accompanied Joshi to a door which promptly closed behind him. Clutching the heavy weapon, he sighed. Gold Good Guy kept Tahatai close as he led his squad down the stairways and through different corridors. The building occasionally shook with the entire island as the sounds of surpressed detonations oozed through the thick walls. Turret fire droned inside th building, as the security system acted up and shot at the team whenever they passed, but luckily, the sentries were destroyed faster than the bullets could fly. Nearing the main elevator that, hopefully, still worked, they passed the crossing section leading to the medical bay and the Laboratory. The floor was stained with crusted Mishian blood and burn marks around it. As they stopped and looked, a voice echoed through the hall. “Shtopp right zere! Now I haf yoo!” Another Solekian droid fell to the ground as RED holstered his gun. The streets of Solekian-Ga-Metru were filled with chaos, civilains rushing into buildings to seek shelter from the destruction, and in the middle of those slowly emptying streets stood the team of the RED Soldier. Lego Lazymotion stood on Hydromecha's head, scanning the environment from a higher point. The cute guy gasped and began to shuffle fantically. He repoted to the large mechanical creature he stood on “There's a huge thing! A big, bad huge thing!” “Well, what does it look like?” Asked Ryan. “It's like a big Skopio, but more like a machine, and silver!” “'sgo”, shouted the RED soldier and ran ahead, with Hydromecha, Ryan and Lazymotion following right behind. As they followed the trail of footsteps that crushed the sides of many houses, they found it. A large machine, vehicular in type, silver in color with the name SKOPIO XVII-H crudely spray-painted onto its side. “That's some old Hewkiian warfare vehicle,” remarked RED. “Thses things were pretty much indestructible. Force-blasters, explosives, the power to crush an entire Mountain.” “And now with enforced Plating,” added Scrub. A shadowy figure, standing on the large machine that seemingly operated on itself, turned towards the four and shouted “Now it's even more indestructable!” as he drew his warblade on a stick. Alteron and Mark scouted forwards through the Coliseum's bowels through which the biggest part of the group sans Deivyt has wandered just a few days prior. The eerie silence that had hung over them on their last visit had been replaced by the explosions aboveground and the hissing of pipes which formed a rhytmic beat of some minor sort, which did not much lower the odd presence within the realm below the heart of Solekian-Metru Nui. Unlike the building which was located above, the catacombs were not bright and shiny, but musky, steamy, hot and rusted, generally depressing to look at. No Solekian worked here, but all was maintained mechanically. Luckily, as of the moment, the machines were all rusty and barely functioning, if not completely broken and rotten. Through a large, password-protected door they reached a room containing a huge, towering server-looking object, that gave out signals to all Solekian war machines. Next to that, the walls of the cylindrical hall were covered in Flashing lights and buttons as well. On the front of the central cylinder was a console with a large button. The sign above it read clearly, although covered by dust, “FAILSAFE SHUTDOWN – EMERGENCIES ONLY”. It was obvious that this was, in fact, an emergency. As Alteron approached the large console, a voice echoed through the room “Oh no, YOU'll be the ones shut down!” On the top of the cylindrical tower stood a Jallerian Toa Knight, the very one who had been spotted in the Coliseum many times before. He glared down at the group through his Huna's visor, presented his dual longswords, leapt off the tower and turned invisible mid-jump. The Professor stood before the entrance to the main elevator. “My noo master has ordered me to shtopp yoo. Und my greatest creation eez with him, so I must make sure eet von't fail me. My honor as a Scientist deepends on eet.” The team around Decker moved quickly before GGG and Tahatai to protect them, Thok and Joe flipping their Dual-use weapons and Wenitos extending his new neck to look menacing whilst presenting his left claw. As Decker and Kingy charged at the frail Inika-Built professor, they stopped ded in their tracks just after a few steps and stared at a giant ball of energy balanced on the tip of the Professor's hook. “Zis is ze eevil lime energee I haf extracted from ze Tanmanian ve had captive a fyoo days ago... I believe eet vould be enough to kill most of yoo in zis concentrated form... So if one of yoo takes one more shtep near me... yoo'll all be gone... Bva ha ha haa!” “Do you not understand what danger the world is in right now?” Asked the Gold Good Guy from behind his barrier of protectors. “To be honest... I don't care. I live for science, und nothing more. I did vot vas thought to be impossible, so... As long as I can do zat I don't care hoo rules ze vorld. Enough of ze chatting, I zink I vill just kill yoo now.” The Professor swung his arm, flinging forward the large sphere of lime energy, while at that moment, steps could be heard quicky drawing nearer when suddenly, a small figure jumped in front of the assembled team and the room lit up in a blindingly bright lime glow. Lego Lazymotion hid behind Hydromecha whilst Toa Scrub and Ryan leapt onto the large moving machine which did not seem too bothered by Warriors walking around on it. RED soldier watched from the side, looking if he was needed, which was soon, as with one swoop of the silver glowing warblade, both Scrub and Ryan were almost pushed off the large Skopio-Tank. Thus, RED soldier and Hydromecha decided to join the fray while the cute guy scuttled away into an opening in the Skopio's plating, seemingly to seek protection. The large, stomping tank advanced further, shaking the already slick surface which the Hewkiian seemed to have no problem standing on. He turned towards the newest combatants and charged his warblade with stone energy, firing rock hard energy at the four Solekians. While the four slid around on the smooth surface of the Skopio-Tank trying to dodge the attacks, not getting any grip, they noticed that the Hewkiian himself never once left his spot, only turning his upper torso to attack. Hydromecha attempted to get him to move by firing a levitation Kanoka right at his feet. To the surprise of all, he did not hover. It turned out he was apparently glued to the surface of the tank. “You're attached to the tank!” Shouted Ryan at the Hewkiian. “Yes, I am. That was how my Master punished me for failing. He said he'd let me have control over his combat-vehicles, but he didn't tell me I would be part of them from now on. But still...” His yellow Kaukau's visor lit up. “Now I can wreak more havoc than before!” He fired a blast of Stone energy at RED, who tried to cling onto the machine's tail, but fell off the ride. “RED!” Hydromecha shouted in panic, as the rest feared for the worst. Suddenly, a red-purple being climbed back up the leg of the machine and onto the top. “I... am Redis, the Kestora. You are now witnessing my true, stronger form. Now let's kick his ass!” He readied his gun and fired, which seemed to have little effect on the Toa. Suddenly, the machine shook violently and everyone looked what happened. The tank wandered off into the harbor of Solekian-Ga-Metru und got one of its legs stuck underwater. “H-how?,” asked the Hewkiian himself as a tiny being hopped out of one of the machine's vents. “I changed its course a bit. Anyone have a problem with that?” Ryan, Scrub, Redis and Hydromecha replied “Nope.avi”, the Hewkiian wailed “Yes...” “Overruled.” “Hey, I have an Idea”, said Ryan. “Let's sink this bad boy,and the pilot with it!” “What'd that do, I have a Kaukau, I can't drown!” “Even better,” said Redis sternly. As each of the four went on to attacking the legs of the machine, cutting the treads, breaking the joints and, eventually, causing the legs to fold in on themselves and slowly fall apart. Rushing down towards the water, the Solekians on board of the Skopio quickly evacuated and spotted that all other war vehicles acting up stopped moving and broke down. The Top of the Skopio XVII-H plummeted into the water with a loud splash, the Hewkiian Toa confidently standing on it, knowing he would not drown. He thought to himself “I can stay underwater for a looong time, just wait until my master rescues me from these waters in no time. I will stand here. And wait.” Panicking, Corgi Porgi, Deivyt, Alteron and Mark looked around to spot the Jallerian Toa Knight inside the cylindrical room. Their search was over when a blast of fire barely missed Deivyt, only warming up his Corndog Club. Quickly, Mark shot in the direction the fire had come from, hitting the Toa Knight square in the Kanohi, which deactivated. Being visible, the Toa Knight held his two swords blade-out in front of him and charged at Corgi Porgi, who tried to shape the metal floor into a barrier, but failed due to the amount of rust covering the floor. Being hit tossed him into a wall, breaking a few of the blinking and flashing panels. Alteron focused his elemental energy and fired a blast at the Jallerian Toa Knight as he celebrated his successful hit. The blast knocked one of his Longswords out of his hand and dented it to an unusable degree. Angrily, he kicked it in the direction of Corgi, who shaped the Iron sword into a projectile and returned it to the Toa Knight by throwing it at his chestplate, knocking him to the ground. Turning invisible again, he tried to run up to Corgi to finish him off first. Deivyt took a wild guess and swung at the air, when suddenly, a loud, hollow 'clang' was heard, Falling to the ground, an angered Corgi Porgi towered before the Toa Knight, picked him up, and looked at the failsafe button encased in glass. Clutching the Toa by the head, he had a moment of thinking, which ended with the Toa Kinght's face impagting with the glass, then pressing down on a button, and eventually being flattened enough to be mistaken for a large, red coin. The lights in the room went out one by one within mere seconds. The war machinery was deactivated. On their way back into the Coliseum, Alteron noticed the Jallerian's Corpse being dragged off to someplace by an unseen force. He decided to secretly dispatch from the group and follow the moving body. When the team opened their eyes, the light was gone. And they were still alive. They joy turned into confusion when they saw a being stand in front of them. It was medium-sized and green, with broad armor, yet a slim torso. Although facing away from them, a Krana Ca was looking at them from an attachment port on the back. In one hand it held a scythe, which it broke like a straw, and tossed aside. Mounted onto its left shoulder was a large gun. The Professor sank to the ground. “Oh. Oh no. Zis cannot be troo. Yoo absorbed ze energy back... Incredible. I must study ze capabilities of ze evil lime green!” He got up and stumbled towards Joshi. Reaching out for his chest armor from which a lot of lime energy radiated, he activated his Magma Sword. “Zis vill be a nice vivisection...” Suddenly, Joshi grabbed the intact arm of the crazed Professor and threw him in the direction of the medical bay, where still a large hole decorated the wall. The Professor could stop himself from falling by getting his hook stuck in a dent between floor and wall, blasted there by the explosion, but thus was trapped, not being able to climb back up nor being in any danger to fall. Joshi turned towards the group, looked at them thoroughly, then spoke to GGG. “C'mon, lead the way!” Cheeapter 6 – Masquerade Gold Good guy has brought the assembled group to the exit of the Coliseum. “Now, wo' do we do, mistuh old man Turaga?” “I do not know, Tahatai... But I feel the evil energy getting stronger from here. And I feel something else...” “Gold Good Guy! Thank Solek I found you and the rest!” Toa Alteron came running from the other side of the coliseum. “I found something interesting and weird!” “Where is the rest of your group, young Toa? Did you venture off on your own again?” Scolded GGG. “But still, tell me, what did you find?” “Well, we killed what seemed to be a bad guy and his dead body went somewhere and I think that's where you need to go.” Alteron led the group of Solekians and Tanmanians to the Southern side of the Coliseum, located in the district of Photokian-Po-Metru. “ I saw the corpse disappear somewhere around here, but the rocks made it hard to see...” “There must be a hidden door, but where is that bloody thing?” Kingy walked along the wall, punching every single metal panel covering the facade of the building on that side until one responded by giving in, wobbling a little, then falling over inside of a narrow hallway made of bricks and a dirt floor, unlike the rest of the Coliseum which was made of Metal and Marble. “This looks old,” commented Joe. “It definitely is,” added Thok. Gold Good Guy sent Alteron to rejoin his group, then stood by Tahatai, protecting her and the Amazing Magical Golden Kanohi Hau as Mediscout went in first, followed by Kingy, then Decker, the two Skakdi, and behind Tahatai and GGG Joshi with Wenitos in tow. After minutes of walking along the straight path, the troupe stopped. Before them floated a Red being with long arms, short legs, a sword and a flattened head. Slowly hovering towards the group, Mediscout shouted “Duck off!”, and the dead Toa Knight crumbled to dust. Behind the Toa's corpse, a large stone hall revealed itself, which the group of Solekians and Tanmanians entered. The hall was barely-lit, but one thing reflected all the little light sources with its massive torso. On a throne of stone on the far end of the hall sat a Titan, completely in silver and small amounts of black. A loud air flow could be heard coursing through the pipes on his body. He leaned forwards, revealing his face . His head was covered by a round helmet, devoid of details except hints of a face. “Welcome to your death. I am Hydraxon, Master of silver. I have risen to power once again, and now that my barrier of weakness is gone, I am free to take over this universe!” The focused stare everyone gave the being was interrupted as someone stepped into the hall. It was Solek, wearig no Silver armor, no jetpack, not even carrying his blandness blades. “Great Solek, who is that Goliath?” “It is Hydraxon. He was made when we brought color to the universe. We made so much silver that we thought if beings were to rebel against us, we could manipulate them by their silver parts. Thus, we crafted an artifact to control silver with. But somehow, this creature,” Solek pointed at Hydraxon, “grew out of it. We are not sure whether my brothers and I created it, or if it somehow arrived in this place as we made the artifact, but we knew he was malicious... we could not destroy him, as thet would have harmed our artifact, so we put him into a coma and put a barrier of weakening around him. We did not think it would fade this soon, or at all” “Silence! You have not made me! You have not brought me here. It was I! And now, I will make this world mine.” “Flee, great master Solek,” begged GGG. Solek quickly teleported away, and the team readied for a fight against the being covered In weapons. Hydraxon swung at them with his wristblades, but could not reach them. “His chains are restraining him,” Decker remarked. “We have to think of a tactic to fight him from a distance” But before Decker could fully voice his idea, Wenitos had already lunged at Hydraxon, clinging onto him with his scissor-claw and his Talon-claw and battering his face with his two free arms. Annoyed, Hydraxon grabbed him with one hand, making Wenitos' left arm slip and get caught on one of Hydraxon's exploding boomerangs. Hydraxon then threw Wenitos across the hall into a wall, making the roof above the site of impact crumble down onto him, burying Wenitos in rubble and debris. Hydraxon then tok the lower arm of Wenitos that still was hanging onto him, and tossed it at the rest. Joshi acted quickly and absorbed it with his new gun, converting the lime part into energy and firing it at Hydraxon. Unphased, Hydraxon then threw one Boomerang at Decker and Mediscout, with the latter getting hit and the former dodging at the last moment. As Hydraxon's focus lay on those two for that moment, Thok fired his Ice gun at the Titan's face, hitting his eye. “I have had enough. Now is the time to extend my powers...” Reaching behind himself, Hydraxon pulled out the Ignika. “The professor made a few adjustments just for me... I feel so special.” As the Kanohi touched his face, a radial blast of silver power emitted from him into the multiverse's distance. “Now... I am unstoppable. Omnipotent. And I will celebrate my newest power by taking on YOU brats!” Suddenly, Thok, Decker and even mediscout were paralyzed. Their silver parts, even if just weapons, took control over their bodies and froze them in place. Even Joshi, who only had his stomach covered in a small piece of silver, was unable to move. “Tahatai...” spoke the Gold Good Guy, “you must use the power of the mask.” Tahatai put on the Golden Hau, but to the surprise of all, nothing happened. Hydraxon chuckled. “This thing should have been my demise? Pathetic. Not even your silly piece of bling can save your friends...” Hydraxon telekinetically picked up Joshi and threw him onto the ground with immense force, making him scream out in pain. Shocked, Tahatai gasped and was filled with anger as the recent memory of Joshi defending her against the tyrannical Hewkiian Toa flashed back to her. Suddenly, much like with the Ignika, a golden pulse lit up the hall and her Kanohi began to glow, and so did the torso and weapon of Milner and Kingy's entire body. The two tried to use the power of their elements, which in Joe's case of being a Skakdi, was odd, but even weirder was the result. Instead of firing blasts of their elemental energy, they fired beams of golden energy, which made Hydraxon grunt in agony. Looking to her side, Tahatai saw a tall Toa standing where Gold Good Guy was before. His body was radiating Gold energy, and his staff burnt with golden fire. Lhikan lunged at Hydraxon and dealt a heavy blow to his chest, striking it hard enough to crack the shell of his plating, revealing his inner works. Hydraxon, in pain and fury, Shot down Joe and Kingy with his Cordak Blaster, then swung at Lhikan with his wristblades, causing him to pummel to the ground. Then, Hydraxon's chains shattered and he stood up from his throne, towering over Tahatai while everyone else was only able to watch. As Tahatai feared for her life, golden energy concentrated behind her, and slowly took the form of a Golden Toa of Water, wearing a Golden Hau and Gold Armor with sand-colored arms and blue chest-plating and feet. The being rose up to Hydraxon, who was about to crush the helpless Tohunga under his foot, floated before him and threw a punch at his exposed otherworldly organs. Through the impact, the pipes on his torso came loose, spraying steam everywhere and causing Hydraxon to collapse exhaustedly. Resting on the ground, Joe, Kingy and Lhikan walked up to him. With his three-bladed scissor, Joe cut off all connection to Hydraxon's weapons on his arms. With two seemingly easy stomps, Kingy broke his legs. With his spear, Lhikan pinned Hydraxon to the ground. Tahatai waddled up to Hydraxon's face and pulled off the Ignika, which obediently complied. In the Golden Toa-Like being's hand appeared a sword made of pure gold energy. It stood by the side of Hydraxon, raised her arm, and swung at Hydraxon, decapitating him in a horriffic display. Contently, the being disappeared as Tahatai took off the Amazing Magical Golden Kanohi Hau. The glow disappeared from Kingy and Joe, and Lhikan became Gold Good Guy once again. The others awoke from stasis, and Mediscout regained consciousness. The hall shook and quickly, GGG, Tahatai, Decker, Joshi, Mediscout, Kingy, Joe and Thok escaped through the long, narrow hallway into the outside, which collapsed behind them. Outside, all seemed normal, destruction already being in the process of repair and the sky as blue as it had never been before. Solek, Photok and Vican stood by the exit alongside the companions of the Solekians. Vican fluttered up to Joshi and Joe and proudly spoke “You, followers of Tanma, have done well. And for now, no more will we have to fight against each other. Our Empires, by order of Solek and Photok, with agreement of Tanma, will be merged, and we can live in peace.” Epilogue After the remaining Tanmanians had moved into the Coliseum, a large Banquet was held in the honor of the heroes, and for the first time in milennia, a Solekian feast had Lime soda and Lime tea. During that, a monument in the shape of a Mishian with an exceptionally large cranuim was unveiled. All seemed to get along, brought closer together by the chaos they all prevented from happening. The Coliseum was fixed by evening, and the Tanmanians were given their own rooms within the coliseum, and so did each of the Solekian and Photokian elite soldiers. Mutran was allowed to work in the laboratory alongside the Professor, whose mind was cleansed of the washing it received before. The Two great Spirits decided to release Tanma from Tanmarzahni and join them in Karda Nui, where they were to return to in this time of peace. They opened Tanmarzahni to let Tanma out when he was ready and trusting again, and then departed for their old home. In a destroyed, partially collapsed hall with walls of bricks and a floor of dirt, a spindly being with three arms and a stump exited from a pile of rubble and debris. Walking up to a being lying on the floor, the tore off a shoulder-mounted boomerang and attached it to his stump, which turned silver in color. Feeling stronger and more confident, the being limped onward for a few steps. Then, an interdimensonal portal opened before its eyes, and the being stepped through. The hall went silent as the portal closed, leaving behind only a disfigured, powerless corpse.